Cam-Man The Sorcerer
Cameron Stark 'also known by his Rapper name "'Cam-Man The Sorcerer" was one of the Main Characters in Prologue Season-Season 1 of The Johnny Cooper Series. He is a rapper related to Eminem and has rapped towards 2Pac Shakur during an episode of "Epic Rap Battles of History". He was a former member of N. Sane Gang before it's extinction and a member of the Night of the Hack where multiple companies went bankrupt which led to the suicides of company owners and the removal of everyone's debt in the hack. Cam-Man has went to hideout along with Zarbok in different locations as he and him are the most wanted men in America according to President Donald J. Trump (Which ironically was endorsed and won during the 2020 elections because of the N. Sane Gang hack before it's extinction). After the Night of the Hack, he went to hiding in Concord, New Hampshire. Where he was being taken care of by Abdullah Shakur who spied on him to make sure he does not get caught by the U.S goverment or police. Months have passed, he was now being forced to work with the Deep Web gang or they'll execute his pal, Kewl Games, whom already died during "The Battle of the Bastards" in this time, but Cam not knowing, accepted and started coding the new hack which would blow up buildings associated with Jakupovic Industries. He needed Zarbok's help to finish the coding but Abdullah refused to let him see him, saying "Soon you will, not now". Weeks past, so Cam-Man decided to look in and see if he can track him. However, upon this happening, Abdullah was notified, so he told Cam-Man that he will take a small break and will be back. Cam being alone, decided to go outside in the cold, dark, winter, where he tried to find a weapon to break the lock that holded the gates together. Going into a cabin, he found a room full of Axes. Where he picks one up, and breaks the lock. He then realize slight footsteps in the snow, but unable to hear it fully as the wind blew harder than any day since the night of the hack. He realized a shadowy figure in the distance, before he can take another step, he gets shot in the foot where he lands in the cold icey snow. He then realize tons of furries from every side trying to corner him, so he tries to run to the only path where they aren't but the snow ends there and the ice lake begins, trying to run, he landed face first in the ice. Before he can get up, he is met with a axe in his shoulder, knowing he'll die, he pulled out his gun that he had since the night of the hack that was given by Zarbok. He then pulls the trigger to shoot one of the furries while trying to escape but is met with bullets in his chest. The gun was made to explode when pulling the trigger, he then collapses and tries to grind in the icey lake, but is met with another axe in his chest. One of the furries took off their mask to reveal Zarbok. Cam unable to say another word, is then axed by the furries surrounding him as the camera pans out. Category:Main Characters